Girlfriend
by Minagi Ito
Summary: All is fair in love and war, especially if that person is Tokiha Mai. Yuri, don't read if you don't like yuri/shoujo-ai. You've been warned.


**Mai HiME: Girlfriend**

_If You Were My Girl_

_Song by JC Chasez, I own nothing..._

Two years since the Carnival, Kanzaki Reito went abroad to study, Fujino Shizuru and Suzushiro Haruka attended Kyoto U, Kuga Natsuki working hard on getting her act together and study hard as to not flunk from school, Kikukawa Yukino become the Student Council President and finally confessed her feelings for the tousle blonde, Munakata Shiho finally letting go of her _onii-chan_ feelings and become part of the Student Council, Yuuki Nao caused too much trouble at the church and got kicked out though her mother finally awoke from years of being in a coma, Miyu and Alyssa lived with Nao and her mother being close as always, Mai is dating Yuuichi though both are too busy to see each other much, and Mikoto had moved out of her room since last year and busy with her academics to bother Mai much. Mai still made lunches for the girl, and isn't too thrilled when she saw the cat girl hang out with Nao though she can't say anything when they're both so focus on studying.

"Mai, have you heard anything about the new transfer student?" Harada Chie asked during class break. "No, what?" Mai asked as she's too busy trying to plan what to do on her day off tomorrow with her barely acceptable boyfriend. "She's rooming with Mikoto-chan and has been seen with Nao off-campus," Chie said flipping her phone to show her friend multiple pictures of the new student laughing with her hand draping over Mikoto's shoulder. Mai looked over and felt the pit of her stomach started to burn, the girl was being too close to Mikoto and a little too friendly for Mai's liking.

Elsewhere, Mikoto and Tate stood squarely facing each other; both have a serious look on their face. "You haven't paid much attention to her," Mikoto finally broke the silence between them. "I'm busy with Kendo Club, Student Council, and prepping for the exams," Tate Yuuichi answered avoiding the girl's gaze. "If that's your excuse, I will be taking her from you." Mikoto said and her words got his attention immediately. "That's ridiculous," he said without thinking. "Love is love; it doesn't matter if that person is the same race or gender. I've killed for her, and I will officially make her my _girlfriend_ if you keep up with what you're doing. All is fair in love and war," Mikoto said and walked away leaving Tate there digesting her words. The gloves are off and the challenge for Mai's affection is on, actually it has been on ever since the end of the Carnival and Mikoto moving out to give Tate a fair shot.

HiME

"Hey, I heard there's going to be an open-air concert at the campus tomorrow night," one of the students said to her friends. "Really?" another asked excitedly. "Yeah, I heard the Hime Band will be performing live," another one added. As soon as she said that, a piercing scream could be heard across the cafeteria.

"Hime Band?" Mai repeated blinking while internally cringing at the name. "You didn't know? It's an all-girls band," Chie said. "You know, gossiping is bad for you," Natsuki said as she placed her lunch box down and sat down next to Mai. "Though it seems that the Director organized this whole thing to kick off now that the school's festival is finally over," Natsuki said opening her lunch box and started eating. "Himeno-san?!" both Chie and Mai asked at the same time. "Yeah, she's just one of their sponsors." Natsuki nodded. "If you don't belief me, just look over there." Natsuki continued to eat as she pointed to a table all the way at the right corner of the place, where Mikoto was talking away with Nao and Yukino.

Before long, another person sat down at the table and moving close to Mikoto, she even shared her bento box with the cat girl. Then the sight of Shiho joining them made things looked odd for the others, but the girl with brownish black hair was laughing away and teasing Nao and Shiho about something before everyone at the table turned serious. Unfortunately, Mai and her friends are too far away to hear the conversation being taken place over there but once in a while she saw Mikoto nodded her head and beamed a grin over at the other girl.

Later, at Lindem Baum Nao, Mikoto, Shiho and one other gathered there to discuss about the concert, while the place started to fill up with the students from Fuuka who were following the girls. "It's like groupies," the one with brownish black hair said. "That's what you get for showing off in class," Nao retorted. "I still think Yukino got all the hot groupies," the girl laughed lightly. "Come on guys, let's get serious here." Shiho said trying to keep things smooth and calm.

"Welcome to Lindem Baum, what I can get you guys?" Akane asked as Mai was busy with other customers. "Tea," Shiho said. "Coffee," Nao added. "Coke," Mikoto nodded. "Wait, wait, wait, and hold on. Scratch those orders get us four strawberry milkshakes instead. Thank you," the other girl turned to Akane and said. "What?" both Shiho and Mikoto wore a shock expression on their face. "What the hell?" Nao added glaring at the other girl. "Four strawberry milkshakes, coming right up…" Akane said as she moved away quickly before a fight broke out. "You have to eat and drink healthy, no healthy means no concert. We all agreed on that in front of Fumi-chan," the girl said with an innocent smile on her face. She's definitely enjoying this, making the others suffer knowing that they're not very health conscious type of teenagers.

"Okay, okay, let's get on with the discussion," Mikoto finally said. "Alex?" she looked over at her new friend from oversea. "I call dips on the drums," the one called Alex said with great enthuse. "I call the bass," Nao jumped in. "Keyboard," Shiho followed. "…" Mikoto heaved a sigh, they were purposely tricking her. "I'll sing then," she sighed yet again. "Good girl," Alex said patting her friend and handed a piece of paper to Mikoto. "We would like you to sing this for our opening song, the rest of the songs were all done during practices. And here's the song you can listen to," Alex continued giving Mikoto a Shuffle nano-pod. "Geez thanks," Mikoto said sarcastically. "Come on now, don't be sulky. Oh…" Alex paused when her phone vibrated. The girl picked up the phone and spoke a few words in English before turning it off completely.

HiME

"Mai," Mikoto called upon seeing Mai in the cafeteria. They haven't really seeing each other much since the start of the school year, Mikoto seemed to have grown out of her phase of pouncing Mai and rubbing her face against Mai's ample chest as well. "Come to the concert," Mikoto said after pulling Mai out of the cafeteria and up to the school's roof. "Why? What for?" Mai asked. "Most of the former HiMEs will be there, even Shizuru and Haruka will be attending. Natsuki will definitely come now that she knows that Shizuru will be there, and I want Mai to be there because she means a lot to me." Mikoto said taking Mai's hands in hers. "If I mean that much to you, why did you move out of our room?" Mai asked with a serious look on her face. "So that Natsuki can room with you and to give Tate a fair advantage as we're both going after your heart. I love Mai, always have and I will not give Mai up without a fight. I'll see you at the concert," Mikoto said before leaving a stunned Tokiha Mai standing there because she saw Natsuki stood by the door.

"She's right you know?" Natsuki said once the door closed behind her. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Mai asked not really comprehending what her friend was implying. "Think about it, do you think it's your feeling for Tate that you still retain your power even after he'd disappeared?" Natsuki asked with a quirked brow looking at her friend. "Well, yeah…" Mai replied. "Bzz! Wrong answer," Natsuki said walking over to the fence and look down to the field below. "It was because Mikoto was still alive that your power is still there, there's no way around it. The rule was that if the person most important to you disappeared, so will your power and yet yours remained. Think about it for a little bit Mai, if Tate is truly the most important person to you then there's no way you would still have your power. Now if you were ever to defeat Mikoto's Child, who do you think will disappear from this world? Reito or you?" Natsuki continued without looking back at her friend. "I-I…" everything suddenly seemed so confusing to Mai right now. "I would place my bet on it being you, Mai. She's seventeen now, not a kid anymore and she'd mature a lot since then and even have a large group of fans. Think about it," she repeated and left.

For two years, Mai didn't have to think about all the things she'd gone through during the Carnival, but now she would have to dig it all up, playing each scene out in her mind in order to sort out if what her friend said was true or not. By doing that, Mai ended up skipping out on the rest of the classes, and no one knew where she went as Natsuki played dumb about her whereabouts as well. Natsuki herself had grown to accept and even return Shizuru's feelings, and she doesn't want to see her friend made the same mistake as she did.

HiME

"Why am I the only one in skirt?" Shiho asked as they're all looked stunning in black suit. She'd cut her hair up a little bit and tied it back into a ponytail instead of her usual hairstyle two years back. "Because you look _hot_ in that skirt," Alex said giving Shiho a playful wink causing Shiho to blush and Nao growling at her. "Down girl," Alex said looking over at Nao. "Either way, I think we should leave our jacket off since it would get hot very quickly with the lights and the crowds." Mikoto said. "Sounds good," Nao nodded taking her jacket off and tossed it on Mikoto's bed. "Shiho-chan, let's take that tie off of you as well." Alex said removing Shiho's tie and even undone the top two buttons to show a little cleavage. "Hey, hands off!" Nao snapped. "I'm done, and you guys loosen you tie a bit." Alex said raising her hands up in mock surrender.

"Fuck this," Nao said grumpily loosen her tie and pulled her shirt out of her pants. "Rebel, looks good," Alex said as she does the same. "Let's roll our sleeves up a little too," Mikoto added and Shiho just nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, let's rock the sock off this place!" Alex said grabbed the set of drumsticks and headed out. "Yeah!" the other three cheered as they followed her with Mikoto being the last one out after locking her room up. Outside, the members of the Safety Committee stood, waiting to escort the four girls out of the stage for the open-air concert.

Thanks to the fortune that was left to Mikoto by her grandfather, she was able to remain at Fuuka and with her good academics, the scholarship practically paid for all the fees except for her boarding fees which her grandfather's fortune took care of. With the knowledge of both of her parents being alive and well along with their ties to the First District, which the siblings chose to ignored it makes Mikoto as well-off as Shizuru on the level of wealth. However, due to the fact that she's carrying her grandfather's surname instead of her father's surname, Mikoto refused to move to Europe along with her brother, who did.

At the spot where the four of them will be performing, all the stagehands people were big and foreign looking. Alex went ahead and conversed with them in getting everything in place, since she was the one wanting to do an outdoor concert and was approved by the school's Director Himeno Fumi as Alex will be taking care of all the fees and setting up the whole thing. Not to mention that Alex knew someone that Fumi was a definite fan of, making it so very easy for her to bribed the Director into letting her do whatever she pleased as an exchange student.

HiME

As the sun slowly setting, crowds started to gather filling up the large school yard with students and teachers. Most of them swarm around two familiar figures, to which the Safety Committee members quickly dispersed and brought the two figures up to the stage. The tousle blonde and her rival quickly scanned their surrounding, and immediately their eyes locked onto Mikoto who was checking on the guitar and didn't seem to take notice of their presence.

"Yo," Mikoto said finally noticing the two women. "Ara, ara…" Fujino Shizuru said with her usual smile on her face. "What's all the commission about?" Suzushiro Haruka asked. "You mean _commotion_," Nao said looking over at the blonde. "That's what I said," Haruka said glaring at the red head. "We're having a concert," Mikoto answered. "We only play as an opening act, the real stuff comes later." Shiho added. "And I got someone to help me sing the opening song too," Mikoto laughed lightly looking over at Yukino surrounding by her fans. "Ara, ara…" Shizuru's smile widen slightly as a twinkle of mischief appeared in her crimson eyes.

Nearby, Mai was torn between going to the concert with Natsuki and the fact that her so-called boyfriend is busy with Student Council work that he can't come to pick her up for the concert. "Oh for goodness sake, let's just go there and see how busy he is. If you're really important to him, he would've got some excuses to get out of it to go to the concert with you already. Let's go," Natsuki said as she was practically dragging Mai with her. She has a reason to be cranky, Natsuki is anxious to see Shizuru and spend time together with the Kyoto-ben woman enjoying the concert and a little alone time together afterward. This year has been hectic for Natsuki, so she didn't get to see Shizuru as much as she would like to, not with all the exams and studying if she wanted to graduate with her friends. She's dressing in slacks and t-shirt, while Mai dresses in jeans and t-shirt bringing out all the right curves on her luscious body.

As they reached the place, it was so crowded that it's almost impossible to find a way up to the stage. But a few foreign guys leaped down from the stage and the crowds moved aside for them as they walked up to Natsuki and Mai, the one with cornbraids motioned to the girls to follow him. The girls could only gape at all the things on the stage and the people, not to mention that Nao, Shiho, Mikoto, and Alex were looking very stunning in their rebellious outfit. They were seated in the front row, along with Shizuru, Haruka, Miyu, Alyssa, Fumi, Chie, Aoi, and many of the people they knew over the course of the Carnival Festival and some unfamiliar faces as well.

"Okay guys, we're going to start out with an English song, and you can really dedicate this song to the girl you like or have a crush on. The name of the song is _If You Were My Girl_, and to help me with this song, I've enlisted the help of Kikukawa Yukino kaicho!" Mikoto announced and the crowds roared between applauses and girls screaming out Yukino's name. Yukino walked across the stage as Mikoto set up another microphone stand for her and give the audience a slight bow, unlike everyone there Yukino is still in her school uniform as she haven't got the time to went back to her dorm to change it yet. "First, let me introduce you guys to the rest of the band, Yuuki Nao, Munakata Shiho, and Saito Alex." Mikoto said pointing to each member as she mentioned their name.

Mikoto raised her hand up high and with a snap of her fingers the crowds went silence immediately, night has fallen and the lights went out as the only spotlights are on her and Yukino. "Guitar," Mikoto said leaning against the microphone stand pointing to her right as a spotlight shone on Nao, who started playing it. "Keyboard," Yukino added pointing to her left and another light shone on Shiho. "Drums!" Mikoto said holding the microphone stand turning around to point at Alex sitting behind the drums as another spotlight shone down on her as she started playing the drums.

"Ready?" Mikoto asked.

"_Yeah," _Yukino crooned resting both of her hands on the stand with her eyes closed.

_  
"Uh," _Mikoto added looking out into the crowds scanning and finally locking her eyes to a pair of amethyst eyes in the front row._  
_

"_Ooh-oh,"_ Yukino added feeling courageous and slightly tipsy due to the cup of juice that Alex had given her telling her that there's a little bit of alcohol in it to help her feel less shy.

_  
"Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah,"_ Mikoto now picked up the stand and walked a bit away from Yukino while facing the crowds still.

_"You better get it again, come on, get up on me, ma…"_ Yukino surprised almost everyone with her clear and strong voice.

_  
"Sweet as the juice in a peach, my mouth ready for water falling."_ Mikoto continued.

_  
"Ooh oh,"_ the others added while playing their instruments without missing a beat.

_"Grab on to me and you'll get a dose, strap on and don't get down,"_ Yukino started up again holding onto the body of the stand while leaning forward slightly.

_  
"We'll keep on rockin' the microphone, coming all over tomorrow. Ooh…"_ Mikoto continued, now its her turn to rest both of her hands on the microphone and the stand while rocking away the lyrics with her friends.

_"Know it ain't right, I've been waiting for you all damn night. So baby comes over,"_ Yukino raised her voice while pointing down at Haruka but the spotlight didn't move away from when she does that.

_"Get it on me mami, just how you like it,"_ the others added acting as backup vocals for Yukino and Mikoto.

_Out of sight, I'm gonna treat you oh so right. So lady come on yeah! 'Cause girl you got me sprung,"_ Mikoto continued as her voice rose up to match with Yukino's high note while maintaining the smoky sound in her voice still.

_"Baby, I want you; I need you, to feel you. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl,"_ both Yukino and Mikoto sang at the same time keeping their voice in sync and in tune with each other while looking over at each other and smiling as though they're trying to express their feelings toward each other.

_  
"Yeah," _the others added.

_  
"Tell me that you want me, to please you, 'cause I need to. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl…"_ Yukino soloed.

_"Oh… Sugah… Mmm…"_ Mikoto hummed with her eyes closed.

_"Blue jeans that hung off her hips, with lips that practically drove me manic,"_ Yukino sung as her eyes raked over Haruka's body. The tousle blonde was indeed wearing a pair of jeans, blushed deeply when she caught Yukino looking at her with hungry eyes.

_  
"Ooh oh,"_ the backup vocals added.

_  
"Sexy electric send chills through me, girl can you feel the static?"_ it's almost like Mikoto was asking Mai, Natsuki sitting next to her nudging her slightly with her elbow but Mai was too lost in the lyrics of the song to notice.

_  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ Nao soloed as the other two didn't join her knowing that her voice was good for that part.

_"Ready to roll, she was built for speed, not like an automatic."_ Mikoto and Yukino sang in unison.

_  
"Uh huh,"_ Shiho took this part and the other two let her.

_  
"Dangerous curves if she gets swerve on, are you ready for havoc? Right now," _Mikoto took the lead while her hands moved to motion the shape of an hourglass.

_"You know it ain't right, I've been waiting for you all damn night. So baby comes over,"_ Yukino repeated her part of the chorus.

_  
"Are you ready for a test of my love for you?"_ the others added keeping in rhythm._  
_

"_Out of sight, I'm gonna treat you oh so right. So lady come on yeah! 'Cause girl you got me sprung,"_ Mikoto also repeated her part of the chorus.

_"Baby, I want you; I need you, to feel you. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl,"_ both keep their voice in rhythm with the beat of the music._  
_

"_G-g-g-g-girl," _Nao said.

_"Tell me that you want me, to please you, 'cause I need to. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl,"_ Yukino soloed the same part again.

_"Woo!"_ Mikoto shouted.

_"Uh,"_ Nao added.

_  
"Yeah,"_ Shiho played along.

_  
"Mama,"_ Alex said.

_  
"Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah,"_ Nao sang playing her guitar hard._ "I'm-a make you say, yea! I say, yea! Yea! Woo! Yea! Yea! Yea! Uh,"_ Nao was really rocking it, Mikoto and Yukino turned slightly to look over at the red head smiling before turning around.

_"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah yea!"_ Mikoto was practically yelling into her microphone, holding the stand as she leaned forward.

_  
"Woo! Mama,"_ Yukino added feeling the sweat running down the side of her face from the spotlights and the energy in the crowds.

_"Baby, I want you, I need you, to feel you. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl,"_ Yukino sang her part.

_  
"My, my, my, my, my girl,"_ Nao added.

_  
"Tell me that you want me, to please you, 'cause I need you. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl," _Mikoto continued with her part._  
_

"_Woo!" _Nao shouted and the other two laughed lightly at her enthusiasm.

_"Baby, I want you, I need you, to feel you. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl,"_ Yukino repeated.

_  
"Girl,"_ Alex added.

_  
"Tell me that you want me, to please you, 'cause I need to. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl," _Mikoto repeated._  
_

"_Girl,"_ Nao added.

_"Uh… Say, my girl…" _Yukino lowered her voice a little bit.

_"Ooh lord… My girl, yeah… yeah,"_ Mikoto nodded.

_"Na na na… My girl,"_ Alex added.

_"Girl,"_ Shino nodded.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah…"_ Nao sang.

_"Tell me that you want me, to please you. My girl," _Yukino and Mikoto sang in unison though their voices were slowly fading out along with the the song ended, everyone went crazy as Mikoto and Yukino took a bow even though the cheering has yet to cease. Yukino quickly exited the stage and joined the others down in the front row, lacing her fingers with Haruka. Mikoto went to put away the extra mic and stand before returning to stage, the music started up again as she put on her guitar and started playing along. Oddly enough, the rest of the songs were only mildly rock-ish unlike the opening song, but Mikoto's voice was still strong and smoky.

"Okay, how many of you are into classical music?" Mikoto asked once the last song was over and the crowds quiet down. Over half of the audiences raised their hands, while the others whispered amongst them asking what does it means. "Tonight, we have a special guest from oversea to perform some of the most famous classical songs for you guys. She's a professional musician and known worldwide, give it up for Blake-san." Mikoto said and the crowds cheered, Fumi being one of them as a young dark-skinned woman got up from the front row and walked up to the stage. Alex was already stepping out from behind the drums set and greeted the woman, whispering a few words into her ears before both turning their attention to the crowds while the stagehands removed everything and pushing a grand piano in along with a violin.

Without further ado, Mikoto exited the stage and the couple took their place with Alex picking up the violin. The soothing notes from the piano echoed in the night's breeze, while the violin slowly chased after the piano in its sweet melody. Mai only caught a glimpse of the cat girl accepting a bottle of water from Shiho and headed toward the school instead of staying to enjoy the rest of the show. Thankfully, she was sitting at the end of the row so when she got up and followed the girl, no one really noticed her absent as they're too drawn into the music to care.

HiME

"Hey," Mai said after following the cat girl all the way up to the school's rooftop. "Hey to you too," Mikoto replied glancing over at the woman as she opened the bottle of water. "You look really sexy, I like it." Mikoto added after taking a sip of the water. "Um… thank you," Mai said as her cheeks tint pink. "I love you, I always have…" Mikoto said closing the gap between her and Mai. "But I…" Mai was about to say something more but Mikoto silenced her with just one finger pressing gently against her lips. She'd really grown over the past two years, taller and tone still, though her chest didn't grow that much and it didn't seemed as though Mikoto minded that much about not having an ample chest.

_"Baby, I want you, I need you, to feel you. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl… Tell me that you want me, to please you, 'cause I need to. I would love you all night strong. See if you were my girl,"_ Mikoto sang softly as she slowly removing her finger from Mai's lips and trailed it down to Mai's neck before cupping up her face. Leaning forward and tilting her head slightly, Mikoto pressed her lips against Mai's soft lips for a feathery kiss that lasted only a few seconds. "So, do you want me?" Mikoto asked in a husky tone. "…" Mai only nodded her head as she couldn't speak, there's a lump in her throat that kept her from talking and Mikoto's smoky voice sounded so sexy to her ears and she couldn't divert her eyes from the girl's golden orbs that's swirled with love, longing and hunger.

Slipping her other hand onto Mai's waist, Mikoto moved her hand from Mai's face to tilt her chin upward just a tiny bit before she leaned in and captured those luscious lips. The kiss was light and tender, Mai parted her lips to taste the cat girl's lips but only to feel something wet and foreign invaded her mouth instead. Shyly, she darted her tongue out to meet the foreign thing, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance as Mai brought her hands up to grabbed onto the front of Mikoto's shirt to keep herself from falling down on her knees. Lucky for her, Mikoto had gotten both of her arms wrapped tightly around her waist from when Mai doesn't even noticed as she was so lost in the searing kiss between them.

"Wah…" Mikoto breathed once the two separated for air. "That was incredible!" she exclaimed looking at Mai lovingly. "I probably taste like ramen," Mai said softly. "I love Mai's ramen," Mikoto said with an innocent grin on her face, just for a short moment before she smothered Mai with another passionate kiss that got the busty girl dizzy. To Mai's dismay, the cat girl managed to sneak her right hand up under Mai's shirt and groping her through her bra, "Mmm… someone will see us…" Mai moaned in between kisses when Mikoto pinched her nipple through her bra, sending jolts of pain mixed with pleasure throughout her entire body. "Let's take it to my room then," Mikoto cooed kissing down to Mai's neck and sucked on the flesh for a little bit and stopped when she knew that it would turn red afterward.

Taking Mai by the hand, Mikoto led her out the back of the building and back to her room without passing by the crowds that are still enjoying the ongoing concert. While walking, Mikoto used her phone to send a quick text message to her roommate regarding about the room usage. They walked in comfort silence, and stopped in front of the last room on the first floor dormitory, Mikoto fished the key out and unlocked it pulling Mai inside with her before she locked it up again. Tossing her keys onto the night table by the bed, Mikoto then undone her tie and dropped it onto the floor. Flopping down on the large Queen Size bed, she pulled Mai down onto her lap facing her with only the lamp in the room on.

"Mikoto is my most important person," Mai suddenly said out of the blue that she got a quizzical look from Mikoto. "If our Childs destroyed each other, will we disappear like Natsuki and kaicho?" Mai asked after a long moment of silence between them. "If Mai's Child destroyed Miroku, then I fear that Mai will disappear, though on the other hand I don't think Tate can disappear again after he'd already disappeared." Mikoto finally said looking over at the bed lamp instead of at the woman in front of her. Even though it's been over two years already, it still bothered her to talk about it and especially to Mai. "If it is the other way around, I will probably go insane to see Mikoto disappearing before my eyes." Mai said cupping the girl's face so that they stared into each other's eyes.

Without anymore delay, the two kissed softly and tenderly until Mai got courageous enough to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck. Mikoto on the other hand, had gotten her hands under Mai's shirt and wandering up to the strawberry orange top's ample chest massaging them gently. They only stopped kissing long enough just for Mikoto to pulled Mai's shirt off along with her bra; leaving her bare and an embarrass Tokiha Mai quickly covered her breasts with her hands while blushing beautifully before the cat girl's hungry gaze. "So beautiful," Mikoto commented as she gently prying Mai's hands away from the prizes, kissing those hands lightly before she took one of the nipples into her mouth. Mai quivered slightly from the contact, leaning forward and resting her head on Mikoto as her hands wrapped around the girl's head as well. After lavishing both with attention, Mikoto popped Mai's jeans open and pulled down the zipper, she then wrapped her arms around Mai's waist before standing up to turn around and lay Mai down on the bed. Once her back is against the bed, Mai released her grip on Mikoto and let the girl removed her remaining piece of clothes and tossing it on the floor with the rest of it.

Mikoto stood up and quickly removed her shirts, dropping it carelessly onto the floor as she crawled up over Mai. Brushing flesh against flesh, Mikoto lowered herself down and captured Mai's lips while her right hand slowly traced itself downward paying homage to the busty girl's most sacred place. Rubbing her fingers against the bud as she kissed her way down, lavishing Mai's breasts with great attention that Mai cannot stop eliciting the sounds of sweet pleasure, "No, don't or I won't let you kiss me again." Mai gasped when Mikoto spread her legs out slightly before positioning herself between them, it was something Mai wasn't expecting and its not like she knew how two girls made love either. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself." Mikoto said softly ignoring Mai's threat as she started to taste the sweet nectar of the sacred flower that she'd got to bloom just for her. Mai fell back and arched her back up slightly, quivering, moaning and grabbing onto the bed sheet feeling Mikoto's tongue dipping into her. It didn't take long for her to start seeing spots in the ceiling and anywhere she looks, she was burning up as the pressure continued to build up more and more until a burst of white light filled her vision completely.

HiME

"Good morning beautiful," Mikoto chirped as Mai entered the kitchen in wrinkled pajamas and messy hair. "How could you be so awake?" Mai asked yawning as she poured herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "Because I want to make breakfast for my wife before I go off to work," Mikoto answered kissing Mai on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she continued grabbing her jacket after cleaning up her dishes and coffee mug. "Drive safely and make sure that Natsuki come to her shift on time," Mai said just as her wife opened the door. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded smiling back before closing the door behind her leaving Mai alone in the large empty house.

Ever since that night, Mai broke up with Tate and officially dated the cat girl. Once Mikoto turned eighteen, the two went and got married and moved in together while still attending school. They were the two that got married before everyone else, yet they were the last two to get together. Just two years ago, Haruka and Yukino tied the knot, Nao and Shiho got married last year and everyone hoped that this year will be Natsuki and Shizuru or Miyu and Alyssa. Midori and Yuko got hitched six months after Mai and Mikoto tied the knot, though no one is sure how long that marriage will last with Midori being a drunken pervert three-quarter of the time.

Now at twenty-three going twenty-four, Mai couldn't be happier with the outcome of her choice in marrying the cat girl, though sometimes she wondered where the girl got the energy to get up in the morning after making love from dusk 'til dawn. Mai was still tired from it and the lack of sleep, but dragged herself out of bed to see her wife off before crashing back to bed again as she got a few days off from work. Mai is a co-owner to the Cakes & Tea café shop with Yukino, there were plenty of offer in franchising it throughout Japan and possibly across the globe but both Mai and Yukino declined those offers. It's good to be close to home, and life at home is just perfect for them that neither one could ask for a better spouse.

**End~**

**Extras:**

"Whatever happened to that drummer girl?" Mai suddenly asked one day. "Hm? Oh, Alex? She's currently living in Vienna with her wife," Mikoto answered. "Her wife?" Mai quirked a brow at her own wife. "It's Blake-san, her name is Hannah but we don't really know her that well, but Alex and her known each other since Alex was around four years old and got married just before Alex come to Fuuka. Blake-san was about four years older than Alex from what she told us," Mikoto paused. "I'm happy that they're still together," she added before taking a sip of her tea. "How is your parents? I haven't seen them since our wedding," Mai said. "They're somewhere in Jordan, I'm not sure what they're doing there but I think it's safer not to ask them that question. And Takumi and Akira called earlier, she's two weeks pregnant." Mikoto said. "Really?" Mai asked excitedly and Mikoto just nodded her head in return. "Wow, my little brother is going to be a father, I'm so jealous..." Mai said rubbing her tummy. "Mai sure she want to be a mother? We can start making babies..." Mai already got up on her feet and kissed Mikoto's forcefully. Saying nothing after pulling away, she pulled Mikoto up and dragged her wife into the bedroom with her. Mai wanted kids with her wife, but not yet, maybe in another year or so, for now she just wanted to enjoy being a happy married couple for a little bit longer.

_A/N: Holy cow!!! I ended up spending 30mins re-edit all the mess that happened after uploading the story, the converting screwed the words all over the place. Didn't have time to check it last night, looked this morning and it looked like a bloody mess. Well, now that it's all tidy up, hope it don't screw itself up again. Bleh... I've been so slacking, my brain couldn't stay focus on one idea long enough for me to finish it (sniff) and there's just so many things going on at the moment. I hope you guys enjoy this little fluff-ish?! After 30+ Mikoto/Mai stories, I think I'm running out of steam and overkilled it. Oh well, ja ne~_


End file.
